The invention relates to a device for switching operating modes for an at least partially rotational and percussive hand tool machine such as a combi-hammer.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,236,588 discloses a hammer drill that comprises an external manually operated, axially displaceable sliding cylinder that is mounted rotationally and locked on the guide cylinder. The sliding cylinder is provided with a dog catch, which in a first operating mode fixes the guide cylinder locked against rotation relative to the housing, in a second operating mode freely rotational and in a third operating mode relative to a bevel gear.
DE4009762 discloses a chisel hammer having a two-part guide cylinder that can be rotationally adjustable and fixed using locking balls both engaging radially and a spring-biased, external axial manual displaceable sliding sleeve.
Torque limiters or overload clutches are used in the power transmission train for mechanically limiting unacceptable torque, in particular, for tool blockage.
DE3804414 discloses a drill hammer having a spring-biased overload clutch connected with the tool receptacle between the hollow driving guide cylinder containing an axially striking driving piston, said guide cylinder being locked against rotation, and a driving bevel gear mounted rotationally on the guide cylinder. The overload clutch can be snapped in again after its release on overload using an external manually operated, axially displaceable sliding sleeve.
JP9239675 discloses a drill hammer having an overload clutch comprising two opposing axially spring biased mutually interlocking coupling rings that are arranged between the hollow driving guide cylinder containing an axially impacting driving piston and a driving crown gear rotationally mounted on the guide cylinder and which is driven via an additional intermediate shaft having three external manually switchable operating modes.